Many locations, such as hospitals, factories, restaurants, homes, etc., utilize devices for hygiene, such as dispensers to dispense material, touch free faucets for sinks, an air freshener, a paper towel dispenser, flush valves for toilets, people counters (e.g., to count a number of people entering a hospital patient room), hygiene opportunity devices (e.g., a device that may determine that a nurse came within a proximity of a patient bed, and thus should sanitize), etc. Many of these devices may collect information, such as a count of people entering the bathroom, a number of dispense events of a sanitizer dispenser, an error of a flush valve, a hygiene opportunity, etc. Evaluation of such information may be useful, such as to determine whether hospital workers are complying with hygiene standards or to notify a custodian that a sanitizer dispenser is empty. Accordingly, such devices may utilize various communication mechanisms for transmitting data. However, the devices and/or communication equipment (e.g., hubs, routers, gateways, repeaters, etc.) may expend a substantial amount of energy for communication, and thus may be unable to operate merely using a battery power source. Unfortunately, a power outlet may be unavailable and/or susceptible to people unplugging devices or communication equipment from the power outlet (e.g., a user may unplug a sanitizer dispenser in order to plug in a phone charger).